G.I. Joe
This is a page for the G.I. Joe faction. For the man who founded the group, see G.I. Joe (Colton). G.I. Joe G.I. Joe is the official code name for Special Counter-Terrorist Unit Delta, devoted to protecting the world from Cobra and other violent terrorist organizations. They are highly skilled, and have access to cutting-edge military technology. Led by General Hawk and Flint, G.I. Joe are true American heroes! Based in their hidden base in an undisclosed location somewhere in Utah, G.I. Joe is the world's best defense against the assaults of Cobra, and assist against the ravages of the Decepticons as well. History * See G.I. Joe history. MUX History In 2004, Soon after a decisive defeat of the Autobots by the Decepticons, The President of the United States gave over control of the US to the Decepticons. Soon after, around the country the Decepticons began rounding up humans to serve as labor in their energon production facilities. In March of 2005, after months of occupation, the Decepticons were finally driven out of North America by a combined force of Autobots, Cobra, and G.I. Joe. Uniform The Pentagon tightly controls information about GI Joe and refuses to comment publicly on the highly secretive unit and its activities. Delta operators are granted an enormous amount of flexibility and autonomy. To conceal their identities, they rarely wear a uniform and usually wear civilian clothing both on and off duty.Eric L. Haney, Inside Delta Force: The Story of America's Elite Counterterrorist Unit, Delacorte Press, 2002 When military uniforms are worn, they lack markings, surnames, or branch names.Eric L. Haney, Inside Delta Force: The Story of America's Elite Counterterrorist Unit, Delacorte Press, 2002 Civilian hair styles and facial hair are allowed to enable the members to blend in and avoid recognition as military personnel.Eric L. Haney, Inside Delta Force: The Story of America's Elite Counterterrorist Unit, Delacorte Press, 2002 Reports 2011 Aug 04 - Medical Report This Medical Report is on the following personnel: Scarlett and Coldshot Scarlett: She has suffered multiple gunshot wounds, multiple contusions and multiple knife/machete wounds. Prognosis: At least a week in medical recovering. Coldshot: She has suffered massive internal injuries. Crush wounds from an unknown source. She is currently Comatose. Prognosis: Undetermined time in Medical, at least a month, more likely 2, recovering. After that, likely will need another month to regain strength. 2013 Jun 18 - Tax Dollars at Work... A large amount of GI Joe vehicles in the PIT have had magnetic signs applied to their sides, changing GI JOE to GI JOESE, REAL MEXICAN HERO. Someone has too much time and is in too high a pay grade. Category:Factions G.I. Joe World After the conclusion of the Second World War, General Robert Savage speaks to the newly formed United Nations, and stresses the importance of not only a world diplomatic force, but a policing force. The General is placed in command of the UN's security forces, which are named G.I. Joes by the people. Joe takeover was gradual, with them slowly gathering up power. Temporary emergency powers somehow become permanent, and keep growing. Under the Joes, peace is maintained and strengthened, and even though there are still seeds of discontent, the Joes faithfully and honorably defend the principles of peace and justice. Of course, there are those who see things otherwise, and feel the Joes are an excessive jingoistic overreaching arm of the United States, enforcing its foreign policy at the expense of the rest of the world. To them, Cobra are heroic freedom fighters, battling against the odds in the name of true freedom from the Joes' worldwide police state. Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, G.I. Joe is an assassination squad serving the personal interested of President Colton. Any one stirring up too much trouble, or suspected of 'terrorist' or 'un-American' leanings, is rounded up and "detained," usually never seen again -- "rendered" to another country for torture, or just buried in the desert with a bullet in their head. General Courage runs the day-to-day operations of G.I. Joe, with the assistance of G.I. Joe Command. In recent years G.I. Joe has gotten bolder, taking out dissidents and 'troublemakers' at home and abroad with ruthless precision. Their primary target, Cobra, has been forced to ground, and are slowly being hunted, one by one. References * G.I. Joe Members *Delta Force Weapons Category:United States military Category:GI Joe